Bing Bong the Night Fury: Continuing the Adventure
by Blazefire19
Summary: Bing Bong is happily living his life on Berk with Hiccup and the gang, but then a new threat arises that puts Hiccup and Bing Bong's friendship to the test, and the two make a discovery that will change everything forever!
1. Exploring the World

**Hello! Our heroes, Hiccup and Bing Bong/Toothless return in the academy nominated sequel, How To Train Your Dragon 2! Be prepared for a lot of feels, and spoilers for anyone who didn't see the movie yet. Enjoy!**

00000000000000000000000000

A familiar Night Fury's cry shrieks through the air as a black shape speeds across the surface of the ocean, performing daring moves and somersaults mid-air. It was none other than Bing Bong, once an Imaginary Friend to a girl named Riley Anderson, now Hiccup Haddock the III's best friend and brother. Not by blood, but by bond. The duo soared through the air, and even flew underneath a Thunderdrum's wing, then taking off into the clouds, Hiccup letting out a happy cry.

Bing Bong felt the wind in his face as they soared through the clouds, feeling happy about living with Hiccup. The two had explored new lands and uncovered new species of dragon (Typhoomerang, Thunderdrum, Whispering Death, and many others) along the way. Now they were ready to take new heights and explore beyond Berk and the new Islands that they discovered. They flew underneath a flock of Timberjacks, and one flew down beside them and shouted a greeting to Bing Bong, for the two had met one day while out exploring, and Bing Bong really liked this Timberjack.

"How's it going today, Bing Bong?" called the Timberjack, whose name was Sidekick.

"Pretty well, we're gonna test out Hiccup's newest invention: The Flight Suit!" Bing Bong called back, smiling his toothless grin.

"Well, good luck with that," Sidekick said with a small chuckle. "I'll see you later!" He joined the rest of his flock.

"Bye!" Bing Bong called through the wind. Hiccup had paused in their flight and sat up. This was it. "Well, what do you think, bud?" Hiccup called. "Shall we give it a shot?" Bing Bong knew what Hiccup wanted to do: Free fall from the saddle and activate the flight suit! "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Bing Bong said reluctantly.

"Oh, Bing Bong, it will be fine," Hiccup said reassuringly, though Bing Bong didn't really agree with him. Hiccup unstrapped himself from the saddle, although making adjustments so that Bing Bong can fly without him. He improved his saddle a little, adding a few gadgets here and there.

"Ready?" Hiccup asked, and Bing Bong shook out his head, signaling that he was. Hiccup fell from the saddle, letting out a gleeful shout. Bing Bong followed suit, diving after him.

The two fell through the air, the wind blowing in their faces. Hiccup pulled his head up to face Bing Bong. "Yeah!" He cried happily. Bing Bong looked at him and gave a gummy smile, his tongue sticking out. Hiccup then placed his hands through loops on his legs, pulled his arms out, and his flight suit came to life, lifting him into the air. Bing Bong couldn't believe it. It actually worked. _I'll have to tell Sidekick_ , he thought. Hiccup was cheering as he glided. Bing Bong then smiled and shot out a couple plasma blasts, and Hiccup managed to avoid every one. The only thing he couldn't avoid however, was the oncoming cliff ahead of them.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup screamed, using his nickname. Bing Bong flapped his wings as hard as he could, but it was difficult without Hiccup there controlling it. But he blasted the rocks out of the way and grabbed Hiccup in his arms, and the two rolled along a hillside and came to a stop.

Hiccup grunted a bit as he replaced his flying prosthetic leg to his walking one and stood up, stumbling a bit. "Whew! We really came out of nowhere!" he exclaimed. A crumbling sound was heard and Bing Bong looked behind to see that his plasma blast did quite a bit of damage to the sea stack. "You think?" He muttered, turning to Hiccup who took off his helmet.

Hiccup was now in his early 20s, well-stocked and pretty handsome as well. He gazed out into the beyond, seeing another island ahead of them that they never seen yet. "Looks like we found another one, bud," Hiccup announced.

000000000000000000000000000

 **This is only the beginning, everyone! And we might see a bit of Hiccastrid in chapter 2. Reviews would be pretty nice, too! :) Stay tuned!**


	2. Dragon Trappers

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

00000000000000000000000000

Bing Bong raised a brow at Hiccup when he announced the new island. The last time they did this, they always ran into trouble and dangerous new dragons. He smirked and tossed a pebble at Hiccup's head. Hiccup grunted and turned around, an annoyed look on his face.

"What? You want an apology?" He asked.

"Hiccup," Bing Bong grumbled, "I don't want to run into anymore dangers like last time." Hiccup approached him. "Is that why you're pouting, big baby boo?" He said in a playful mocking voice. Bing Bong just rolled his eyes, mouthing Hiccup's words. He detested it when Hiccup called him that. "For the last time Hiccup, don't ever call me that again!" Hiccup just then simply clung onto Bing Bong, trying to knock him over, but Bing Bong just sat there, a deadpan expression on his face _pathetic_ , he thought, as he stood up and walked over to the edge of a cliff to give him a scare. Hiccup yelped at the height below him. "Okay, you're right! You're right! You win!" Hiccup exclaimed, and Bing Bong then laid down, seemingly satisfied, and the two began to get playful as he rolled on top of Hiccup and batted him with his paws. He didn't mind when he and Hiccup played with each other.

"Dragons and Vikings, enemies again!" Hiccup cried out in a playful voice, and Bing Bong flopped his head onto Hiccup's chest, then began licking him all over. Hiccup groaned as he is covered in dragon spit. "You _know_ that doesn't wash out," he muttered, shaking it off of him. He flicked some of the spit onto Bing Bong's nose, and he just grumbled and groomed himself while Hiccup took his map out.

Hiccup had been expanding his map of Berk, with the help of Bing Bong, of course. He added another piece of paper to his map and took out his charcoal pencil. "So, what should we name it?" Hiccup questioned. Bing Bong lifted his front paw and ditched under his arm, and Hiccup took the name. "Itchy Armpit Island it is." He wrote the name on the map. "So, what do you think, bud? Maybe we'll find a few Timberjacks in these woods? Maybe a Whispering Death or two in the rocks?" Bing Bong stiffened slightly at the name, 'Whispering Death', for they encountered plenty of them before to last him a lifetime. "And, who knows? Maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury," Hiccup murmured. Bing Bong cocked his head, looking at him curiously. He had always wondered if there were other dragons that looked like him, too. "I hope we find more Night Furies too, Hiccup," said Bing Bong softly. Hiccup smiled at him. "So, what do you say? Just keep going?" he asked, gesturing to the Island. "I suppose," Bing Bong muttered, sighing a bit.

Suddenly, they heard the familiar cry of a Deadly Nadder, and they turned to see Stormfly/Freya land with Astrid, as she hopped off her back. Hiccup smiled at her. "Afternoon, Milady," he greeted, getting up. Bing Bong cheered up at seeing his best friend, Freya. Freya smiled. "Hello, Bing Bong!" she called, approaching him. "What's up?" Bing Bong asked. "Oh, just winning those Dragon Races. Those other dragons have nothing against me!" She said smugly, grinning. "Want to play tag?" Bing Bong suggested. "Why not?" she responded. The two took off, letting out happy dragon cries as they chased each other around the island. Hiccup was discussing with Astrid about his doubts about being Chief of Berk. Only Astrid seemed excited.

"I'm not like you, Astrid," Hiccup muttered. "You know exactly who you are, you always have. But, I'm still lookin'. I know that I'm not my father, and I've never met my mother, so, what does that make me?" Astrid gazed at him in understanding as he sat down. She scooted over next to him, braiding his hair again. "What you're searching for, isn't out there, Hiccup. It's in here." She placed a hand on his chest. "Maybe you just don't see it yet." She then kissed him lightly on the cheek, but he was still covered in dragon spit, and she grimaced in disgust.

"Maybe," Hiccup murmured. "But, there is something out there." He gazed out at the island, smoke billowing from the top. Astrid shook her head. "Hiccup-" Hiccup took hold of her head and directed it toward the smoke, and she stared at it in confusion. "We have to find out what that is," Hiccup said suspiciously. He walked over to Bing Bong.

Bing Bong cocked his head again. "What's up?" he whispered, as to not get Astrid to realize that he talks. "There's smoke coming from the island, and we have to find out what it is," Hiccup said silently, as he readied Bing Bong's saddle. Astrid got up onto Freya/Stormfly again. "You ready?" Hiccup asked. Astrid nodded and they took off.

0000000000000000000000000

Bing Bong and Hiccup flew in between a blackened, burned forest destroyed by an unknown force. "What could have done this?" Bing Bong murmured to himself. They came out of the trees to find a HUGE glacier unlike any other that Hiccup and Bing Bong had seen. It was spiked shaped and not the color white. Bing Bong's eyes were wide at this sight. Someone or something had created this ice glacier, and he wanted to know. Hiccup turned to Astrid who flew behind them. "Stay close," He warned as they flew toward the glacier, keeping their distance slightly just in case. A mud flat revealed giant footprints of a dragon, and made Bing Bong feel a bit nervous as he let out a nervous growl. "Easy, bud," Hiccup said gently, placing a hand on his head. Astrid noticed something. "Hiccup!" She whispered.

"FIRE!" called a voice from the glacier, and bola ropes shot from out of nowhere. "Look out!" Hiccup cried, as he and Bing Bong dodged the ropes, but Astrid and Freya weren't so fortunate as Freya got snatched by the ropes, and Astrid lost her balance and fell from her back.

"NO!" Bing Bong yelled in horror as Freya fell to the earth. "FREYA!" Astrid cried out to Hiccup as she fell to her doom, but Hiccup and Bing Bong managed to catch her in time. Freya landed to the ground as trappers swarmed around her, tightening her ropes. Freya desperately shot her tail barbs at the men, but it was useless as another man jumped out and avoided them. "Watch the tail!" He warned, jumping onto Freya and holding her head down. "Tie those legs up!" Freya was hissing dangerously. "Let go of me, you beasts!" She shrieked. The man heard the sound of a Night Fury above them. He narrowed his eyes. "Is that what I think it is?" he said softly.

"STOP!" Hiccup yelled while Astrid called out her dragon's name. They landed and Bing Bong went into a defensive position while Hiccup pulled out his Monstrous Nightmare flame sword that he himself had invented. The other trappers stared in awe as he waved his weapon. Freya whimpered a bit. "Bing Bong!" she said tearfully. "Help me!" "We'll get you out!" Bing Bong said reassuringly. The man smiled at them smugly. "Well, lucky day. That is a Night Fury! I thought that they were all gone for good!" Bing Bong snarled at this strange man. He didn't trust him one bit. "Looks like our luck had turned for the better, lads! Don't think that Drago has one of _those_ in his Dragon Army."

Astrid looked confused. "Dragon Army?" She muttered. "Look, we don't want any trouble," Hiccup protested to them. The man narrowed his eyes. "Ha. You should have thought of that before you stole all of our dragons, and blasted our fort to bits!" He waved his hand to the glacier. Astrid and Hiccup looked shocked at being accused like this. "What are you even talking about?" Astrid asked. "You think we did this?" Hiccup said in confusion. The man gave them a look. "Dragon trapping, is hard enough work as it is. Without do-gooder dragon riders, sneaking in to rescue them!"

Now Hiccup was really confused. "What do-gooder-" He paused, putting his weapon away. "There are other dragon riders?" he asked. "You mean other than your thieving friend from last night, you tell me!" The man growled. "You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side, but we still have our order to fill. How else do you think we will explain all this mess to Drago Bludvist?"

Bing Bong raised a brow. _Drago Bludvist? Who is this man?_ He thought to himself. "Drago whatfist?" Hiccup asked in a slightly laughing voice. "Does anything you say make sense?" The man was about to speak, but the other trappers beat him to it.

"He is expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army, by tomorrow," the first trapper said. "And Drago don't take well to excuses!" snapped the second. The man opened up his shirt slightly to reveal a nasty scar on his chest. Bing Bong curled back slightly from the sight. _That looks painful_ , he thought bitterly. _why does he even work for this lunatic?_ "This is what he gave me the last time I showed up empty handed. He promised to be far less understanding in the future," The man explained, continuing to narrow his eyes at them. Unknowing to the trio, the man was more than prepared as he let out a couple 'be ready' signals to other trappers from their hiding spots.

"Look, we don't know anything about a Dragon Thief, or an ice-spitting dragon or your lunatic boss and his Dragon Army, okay? Just give us back our dragon, and we'll go!" Hiccup demanded. "Strange hostile person whom we've never met." _I would like to know his name,_ Bing Bong thought again.

The man chuckled. "Oh, where are my manners?" _Like he has any_ , Bing Bong thought bitterly. "I am Eret. Son of Eret. The finest Dragon Trapper alive!" He nodded his head at the hidden trappers, preparing to fire. He drew his sword, pointing it at Bing Bong. "After all, it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury." Bing Bong let out a roar. "Well, we are leaving, with our friend!" He snapped, making sure it was in dragon language. He couldn't risk giving his secret away to others.

"And this is Toothless," Hiccup said, using his nickname. "He says we are going, now!" Eret smiled. "Ha, they all say that. He waved his sword. "Crush 'em, lads!" He ordered. But Bing Bong had another plan. He shot a plasma blast at a piece of ice before the trappers could do anything. The ice nearly crushed them, making a barrier between them and Freya. Hiccup activated his flaming sword again and cut the ropes, freeing Freya. "Stormfly come on, go!" Astrid said, jumping onto the saddle as the group took off into the air, narrowly escaping. Eret glared after them. "You will _never_ hold onto those dragons, do you hear me? Drago is coming for them all!"

Bing Bong felt really nervous at those words. What is going to happen to them?

0000000000000000000000

 **Ooh, a pretty exciting and long chapter for you all! Reviews would be nice! See you later! :)**


	3. Stoick's Story of Meeting Drago

**Enjoy this next chapter! Review?**

00000000000000000000000000

The group made it back to Berk, and Stoick welcomed them back and called Hiccup 'The Pride of Berk'. Bing Bong nudged Hiccup. "Tell him," he whispered, and Hiccup nodded, approaching the blacksmith shop. Bing Bong and Freya watched from outside as Hiccup tried to talk to his dad about the trappers. "What will happen? Will this 'Drago' person track us down?" whispered Freya frantically to Bing Bong. "I don't think he knows yet, but if that Eret guy lets slip about the Dragon Riders," Bing Bong growled softly, imagining what he could do if that man ever let loose about the Riders to Drago.

Hiccup had finally managed to get Stoick's attention about the Trappers. "They are building a Dragon Army," He said in a firm voice. The crowd's eyes widened at these words. Stoick narrowed his eyes. "Or-or at least the guy they work for is, Dargo Bloodyfist, or something," Hiccup continued. Stoick was silent for a moment. Tuffnut broke the silence. "I'll bloody his fist with my _face_ if he tries to take my dragon!" He said angrily, referring to his and his sister's Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch. Bing Bong rolled his eyes. _I can't get any sense out of those twins_ , he thought. "Or mine!" Ruffnut snapped. Tuffnut groaned at her. "You're such a moron," he complained. Snotlout and Fishlegs walked up to Ruffnut in a flirting way. They had their eyes set on Ruffnut after the events of the defeat of the Red Death. "A beautiful moron," Said Fishlegs a flirting smile on his features, along with Snotlout. "Yeah," Snotlout cooed, making Ruffnut groan in disgust.

Stoick grasped Hiccup's shoulders. "Bludvist? Drago Bludvist?" he said in a soft angry voice. Bing Bong cocked his head. How does Stoick know him? "Yeah-wait, do you know him?" Hiccup asked. Stoick just narrowed his eyes.

0000000000000000000000000

A couple minutes later, they were in the stables, and Stoick was shouting orders to the other Vikings. "Ground all dragons!" He bellowed. Bing Bong let out a soft gasp of surprise. _Why_? he thought incredulously. Hiccup was confused and shocked as well. "Seal the gates! Lower the storm doors!" Stoick continued yelling, while the Vikings closed everything up. "Because some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some far away land?" Hiccup asked while Bing Bong followed them from behind. Stoick turned to his son. "Because, Drago Bludvist is a _madman_ , without conscious or mercy!" He said, hate filling his voice. "And if he's built a Dragon Army, gods help us all," He finished, worry in his eyes for his people. Hiccup continued trying to reason with his dad. "Let's ride back out there. We'll follow those trappers to Drago, and talk some sense into him," He protested. "No!" Stoick said sternly. "We fortify the island!" Hiccup's face fell. "It's our duty to keep the peace!" Stoick sighed impatiently. "Peace is over, Hiccup! I must prepare you for war."

"War?" Said Hiccup in shock. "But dad, if Drago is coming for our dragons, we can't wait around for him to get here!" Bing Bong agreed slightly. He didn't want his new home to be invaded by a lunatic again. "Let's go find him, and change his mind!" Bing Bong slightly shook his head. Hiccup can be a bit reckless, too, and that sometimes lead to danger. Stoick shook his head, too. "Some minds won't be changed, Hiccup. Berk is what you need to worry about. A Chief protects his own!" He walked off, shouting more orders.

Hiccup turned to Bing Bong and Bing Bong looked at his friend in concern and thought. _How can somebody like Drago live if they don't have a conscious or Emotions to help him through is troubles_? the former Imaginary Friend thought to himself. Hiccup looked like he was thinking about something. _Oh no, he wouldn't_ , Bing Bong thought, his eyes widening. Astrid came up to them.

"Hiccup, don't," She whispered. "I have to," Hiccup simply said, pecking her on the cheek and climbing up onto Bing Bong's saddle. "Hiccup, I'm not so sure about this," Bing Bong murmured nervously. "Reasoning with your dad is one thing, because he's family, but this guy, he sounds like a complete stranger and not someone to mess around with." "Well, we'll have to try," Hiccup said. "I have to try to keep the peace. Let's go." The two took off into the air, the doors to the stables almost closed. They found one opening and shot right through it, Hiccup deaf to Stoick's calls, and Astrid following behind them on Freya.

000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, with the Dragon Trappers...

Eret's boat had managed to catch a fine wind and were sailing back to Drago. "Keep your eyes peeled, lads! With this wind, we will reach Drago by daybreak so let's fill this ship up with dragons and quick!" He jumped onto the deck. "This is no time to be picky!" One guard noticed something on the side of the ship. "Uh, Eret-" He said nervously. "Not if we want to keep our-" Eret paused into seeing two dragons flying toward them, and he smiled triumphantly. _I won't turn up empty-handed after all_ , he thought gleefully. "Heads! Off the port quarter!" He yelled to the other men, who got their weapons ready. Eret jumped to one of the bola rope shooters and prepared to fire, only to recognize the boy's Night Fury and the girl's Deadly Nadder that they encountered earlier. He narrowed his eyes. "You're not getting away, this time!" He growled, shooting a few bola ropes into the air.

Bing Bong and Hiccup managed to dodge them, as well as Astrid and Freya. The group landed on the deck of the ship. Eret smiled smugly. "And here I was worried that we might turned up empty-handed," he said, holding out his sword. Hiccup simply smiled. "Nope, it is your lucky day. We give up!" He held his arms up into the air.

Bing Bong just stared at him, dumbfounded. _What_? He thought in complete shock, and it seems that Eret had agreed with him on this. What was Hiccup up to? Hiccup continued smiling as he leaped off Bing Bong's back. "That's one Night Fury, one Deadly Nadder, and two of the best Dragon Riders west of lucktuck that ought to make the boss happy, right?" Hiccup said as they went down into the brig. "Excuse us," he pushed a few trappers out of the way while Eret continued staring. Hiccup began to close the top of the brig and Bing Bong approached, letting out a worried guttural growl. "Toothless, stay," Hiccup said, and Bing Bong continued sniffing as the top closed. "The dragons don't really care about cramped spaces, so they'll just hang out with you. They won't be any trouble." Said Hiccup, but a few trappers showed their spears to Bing Bong, startling him into jumping and arching his back like a scared cat.

"Unless you do that," Hiccup said, poking his head out from the brig. Bing Bong growled a bit, glaring at the trappers. "Wooden boats, big ocean, how's your swimming?" He asked. "Not good," said one of the other trappers stupidly, and Eret sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. _I'm surrounded by idiots_ , he thought. Suddenly, Hiccup pushed his sword out of the brig, and he smiled again. "Whoops, almost forgot. You can't have armed prisoners," he said, handing his weapon to Eret.

Bing Bong was still not sure what was going on. _What is Hiccup doing?_ he thought again. "How is this a plan?" Astrid whispered, and Hiccup waved his hand at her. "Just what every Dragon Trapper needs. One end coats the blade in Monstrous Nightmare saliva, and the other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas. All it takes is a spark, and-" One of the trappers had pressed a button, releasing the Zippleback gas and causing it to explode with another button. Bing Bong brightened up at seeing the leftover sparks from the explosion, and began batting them with his paws. Hiccup continued speaking to Eret. "There you go. Once they see you as one of their own even the testiest of dragons can be trained, right bud?" Bing Bong was too busy playing with the sparks to notice. Eret growled a bit as he grabbed the weapon from the trapper. "Give me that," He snapped, throwing it off the side of the ship, but then Freya took off after it, bringing it back to him. "What game are you playing?" he demanded.

"No game. We just want to meet Drago," Hiccup said simply. Eret had thrown the weapon off the ship again, only to have Freya bring it back again, as though they were playing fetch. Bing Bong couldn't help but snicker a bit at the sight. Freya held the weapon in her mouth. "What?" she asked. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "It's just funny seeing you playing fetch!" Freya narrowed her eyes and showed her tail spines, sticking them out. "Eh, sorry," Said Bing Bong nervously. "I just like to play it, okay?" Freya snapped, and she started nudging the other trappers, trying to get them to play with her. Bing Bong turned toward the 'audience'. "Still think she looks funny," he whispered, smirking.

"Why?" Eret asked suspiciously. "Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons," Hiccup explained to him. Eret let out a laugh, causing Bing Bong to narrow his eyes in dislike. He still didn't trust this guy yet. "You won't be changing anyone's minds around here," he said in denial.

"I can change yours," Said Hiccup, walking over to Bing Bong and opening up his tail. "Right here, right now." Eret raised a brow. "May I?" Hiccup asked, gesturing to Bing Bong, but he didn't get the chance to show him when suddenly, something with familiar claws snatched Hiccup into the air, causing him to cry out. Bing Bong's eyes widened. "Hiccup!" He yelled, (in dragon language) and he leaped up onto the main mast, letting out a warning growl, but then recognized the dragon holding Hiccup. "Hookfang?" he questioned, cocking his head in confusion.

"Put me down! Snotlout! What do you think you're doing?" Hiccup yelled, Hookfang carrying him by his arms. Snotlout smiled flirtingly at Ruffnut. "See how well I protect and provide?" he said, with Ruffnut groaning in response. Then ropes shot out of nowhere, and Barf and Belch managed to dodge them. "What is with all the nets?" Tuffnut yelled. One rope barley missed Ruffnut. "Hey, watch it! That was-" She suddenly noticed Eret, and her eyes grew wide. "Clooossssee..." She said in a dreamy voice, staring at him.

Bing Bong face-palmed himself in the head with his paw. "Oh no," he groaned silently, as Ruffnut began to fall in love with Eret. Eret shot bola ropes into the air, and Ruffnut held out her arms. "Take me," She said in a slow-motion voice, the net covering her and Barf, a look of disgust on Tuffnut's face. Hiccup managed to break free of Hookfang's claws and activated his flight suit, flying back to the ship. "Hold your fire!" Astrid yelled, pushing Eret out of the way right when he shot the ropes, luckily missing Hiccup, who grabbed a rope, slid down it, an landed on the deck. He looked pretty irritated. "What are you guys doing here?" he demanded. Bing Bong landed next to Hiccup, his head still leaning to one side in confusion as Gobber and the rest of them landed on the ship as well.

"We're here to rescue you!" Gobber said, landing with his Hotburple, Grump, who, in Bing Bong's point of view, was the laziest dragon in all of Berk, for all he ever does is mostly sleeping and flying lazily. "I don't need to be rescued!" Hiccup yelled irritably. "Enough!" Stoick yelled, landing with his Rumblehorn, Skullcrusher. Stoick got off his dragon and approached Hiccup. "Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship, eh? I am Eret, son of-" Eret didn't get to finish when Stoick shoved him out of the way, making Bing Bong chuckle slightly. _He deserved it_ , he thought. Eret tired to talk again, but Gobber bopped him on the head, and he fell, with Grump lying on him. "Get this thing off of me!" he wheezed under the Hotburple's weight. "Anyone else?" Gobber asked. The other trappers backed up a bit. "That's what I figured."

Stoick stood in front of Hiccup. "You, saddle up. We're going home," he stated firmly. Hiccup shook his head. "No," he answered, narrowing his eyes. Bing Bong stared, shock on his face. Hiccup denying his father in front of other people? Stoick growled a bit. "Of all the irresponsible-!"

Hiccup broke in. "Look, I'm trying to protect our dragons, and stop a war. How is that irresponsible?!" "Because war is what he wants, son!" Stoick yelled, causing Hiccup to flinch a bit, and Bing Bong too. Stoick sighed, and calmed down a bit. He began telling a story about his first encounter with Drago. Bing Bong listened intently. "Years ago, there was a great gathering of Chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. Then, into our midst, came a stranger from a strange land, covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin." Bing Bong shuddered slightly at this description. Stoick continued. "He carried no weapon, and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons. He claimed that he alone can control the dragons and that he alone can keep us safe. If, we chose to bow down, and follow him."

Bing Bong could only imagine the crowd's reaction to Drago's words, and he snorted, while the other teens laughed at these words. "Stupid," chuckled Ruffnut. "Good one," Said Snotlout, tears in his eyes. Stoick nodded. "Aye, we laughed too." _What happened_? Bing Bong thought, looking at Freya who shrugged. "Until, he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried out, 'see how well you do without me!' and stormed out. But then, from the rooftops, armored dragons had descended, burning the Hall to the ground!" Stoick sighed, a look of grief on his face. "I was the only one, to escape," he finished sadly. Bing Bong felt a twing of sympathy for Stoick, _It must be hard, losing all those great warriors_ , he thought sadly.

He then looked at Hiccup again. "Men, who kill without reason, _cannot_ be reasoned with!" He said sharply. But Hiccup didn't listen again, for by now he was sitting on Bing Bong's back. "Maybe," Hiccup said. "Hiccup!" Stoick said angrily. "But I'm still going to try!" Hiccup continued firmly. Bing Bong looked up at him, still feeling unsure about doing it. "This is what I am good at, and if I can change your mind, I can change his, too." Hiccup finished, placing a hand on Bing Bong's head. "Let's go," he said softly, and the two took off into the air.

 _I really hope Hiccup is right about this,_ Bing Bong thought desperately as they left Eret's ship behind.

000000000000000000000000000

 **A nice long chapter for you all! I hope you like it so far! Review, please? :)**


	4. The Dragon Thief

**Here's the big moment: (Spoiler Alert) Valka comes in! How will Bing Bong react to seeing Hiccup's long-lost mother? Read to find out! :)**

00000000000000000000000

Hiccup and Bing Bong soared above the clouds. Hiccup was feeling really frustrated about his dad not understanding about wanting to reason with Drago. He let out a frustrated yell and laid back on Bing Bong's back. Bing Bong glanced upward, his eyes wide a little. _You don't hear him scream like that every day_ , he thought. He decided not to say anything just yet. Hiccup sighed, petting Bing Bong on the shoulder. "Don't worry, bud. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise," he said softly. Bing Bong looked away after he said those words. "I really hope that's true," he whispered. But suddenly, he thought he heard something. Bing Bong turned his head, seeing a mysterious figure come out of the clouds, and he let out a low growl.

Hiccup noticed this, and sat up exaggeratedly. "Aw, come on dad, really-?" He paused as he and Bing Bong stared, startled at the sight of a mysterious person in a cape and a mask rise up from the clouds, looking like he was floating on his own. _What the?_ Bing Bong thought in shock, as the person looked at him in the eye. The person moved his staff and disappeared into the clouds again. Hiccup looked pretty nervous. "Okay," he said nervously. "No sudden moves." Bing Bong felt nervous but curious too. _Who is this person?_ He thought to himself. But then a huge roar sounded as a large being emerged from the clouds, startling the duo. Bing Bong's eyes widened as the thing showed itself to be a large dragon that they've never seen before, and the mysterious person was actually _standing_ on it! "Hiccup-" He began to say, but the dragon paused in flying, opening up it's entire wingspan to reveal that it had...

 _FOUR wings? That's impossible!_ Bing Bong thought, feeling shock pulsing through him as the owl-like dragon glared at them, roaring. The power of the four-winger was almost enough to make them fall backward. Bing Bong flapped his wings as hard as he can to stay balanced. "Hold on, hold on," Hiccup encouraged, still staring transfixed at the person and his dragon. Bing Bong suddenly heard a low screeching, and he turned, his pupils dilating in fear as another unknown dragon snatched Hiccup off of him! Without Hiccup to open up his tail while he is off his back, Bing Bong can't fly. Bing Bong yelled out in fear as he fell down towards the icy water. He heard Hiccup crying out to him as he is taken away. Bing Bong broke through the ice, and started sinking into the cold water. Bing Bong felt terror freeze his lungs, but he wouldn't let that get in the way of saving Hiccup.

He struggled jumping out of the water, clinging to an ice float, and watched with despair as Hiccup is taken. "Hiccup!" Bing Bong called, trying to get him to come back, but it was useless. Mysterious reptilian figures swam through the water, their spines breaking the ice. Bing Bong heard movements around him, and felt a wing covering his head and dragging him underwater. He struggled, but the other being were stronger than him alone. "Who are you?" he choked weakly, despite the water. "We are Seashockers, sea dragons," hissed the creatures, still pulling him away. "We're taking you to our Alpha." Bing Bong was now more scared than ever. "Where's Hiccup? Who is this Alpha?" he said desperately. "That is not for us to say," snarled the Seashockers. "Now be silent!" Bing Bong fell into despair and fear again as these unknown dragons known as Seashockers took him to who knows where. Finally, they approached a dark entrance, poking their heads up out of the water, another new dragon approaching them, who had a bludgeon-like tail.

"Here he is," hissed the Seashocker leader, presenting a nearly unconscious Bing Bong to the dragon, who simply nodded his head and grasped Bing Bong in his paws and flew off. Meanwhile, Hiccup was surrounded by more unknown dragons and tried to befriend one of them after using his weapons. The person suddenly slunk dragon-like into the clearing, and Hiccup eyed him warily. "Who are you?" he questioned. No response. "The Dragon Thief?" He tried asking. Still no answer. "Drago Bludvist?" And once again the person didn't answer. "Do you even understand what I'm saying?" Hiccup said impatiently, as the person slammed his staff to the ground, making a strange rattling noise that summoned a dragon that held someone familiar. It was Bing Bong, sodden and wet. "Toothless!" Hiccup gasped, rushing over to his brother, not by blood but by bond. The Dragon Thief cocked his head in confusion as the two 'hugged' each other.

"Hiccup, I was so scared!" said Bing Bong fearfully. "I thought I was going to drown!" Hiccup placed a hand on his head. "Hey, everything is okay. You really had me worried there," he said gently, calming Bing Bong a bit. The Dragon Thief shook his staff, and the dragon's mouths lit up with fire that brightened up the room like an oil lamp. Bing Bong narrowed his eyes, wrapping his tail protectively around Hiccup as the Thief approached them, holding out his hand. _Stay away!_ Bing Bong thought, hissing threateningly at the Thief, but he was unfazed by this warning as the Thief simply waved his hand, and Bing Bong was out for the count in three seconds! Hiccup backed up slightly as the person moved his hand closer to Hiccup's face. Bing Bong opened his eyes, watching as the Thief gasped and backed up. "Hiccup?" said the muffled voice from behind the mask. To Bing Bong's surprise, the voice coming out of the Thief was a woman's! The Thief removed her mask, revealing a woman around her 30s or 40s, the same green eyes as Hiccup, and light brown hair, and a look of complete shock on her face. Bing Bong cocked his head. Who was this woman?

"After all these years? How is this possible?" the woman murmured softly to herself. Hiccup was confused. "Uh, should I know you?" He asked. She looked like she was about to smile, but then it faded. "No, you were only a babe." She looked at him again. "But a mother never forgets." Bing Bong nearly fell over in shock and disbelief. No. It couldn't be...

This woman, The Dragon Thief, was Hiccup's long-lost mother?

Hiccup couldn't hold back his gasp of shock as his mother smiled at him. "Come," she whispered, walking off. _No, this is impossible._ Bing Bong thought. _She couldn't be Hiccup's mother! She just couldn't be!_

0000000000000000000000000000

 **Well, what did y'all think? Pretty big reaction by Bing Bong with Hiccup's mom, huh? Hope you enjoyed it. Also, I would love some reviews to help me continue! :)**


	5. The Dragon Sanctuary

**Sorry about the delay, was pretty busy, and sometimes kept loosing my spot by accidentally clicking on other websites without saving the doc. but enjoy the chapter and send some happy reviews! :)**

00000000000000000000

Hiccup and Bing Bong followed Valka as they went through the rock cave. "Now, hold on! Wait just a minute-" Hiccup yelled, trying to catch up with her, but he wasn't as graceful as his mother. "This way!" Valka whispered, running effortlessly over the boulders. "Come back here! You can't just say something like that, and run off! You're my mother? I mean, what the-" Hiccup had a lost for words at this moment. "D-do you grasp at how insane that sounds?" Bing Bong had to agree with him on that. How could she be his mother? "Come, quickly!" Valka said, as if she didn't hear him at all.

"I have questions!" Hiccup called, grunting as he struggled over the rock. Bing Bong rolled his eyes a bit. _not as graceful as his mom_ , he thought. He walked over to him and pushed Hiccup over to the other side. Hiccup grunted as he landed. "Thanks," he grunted, dusting himself off. Bing Bong shrugged his shoulders as if to say, _it was nothing_.

"Where have you been all this time?" Hiccup questioned, but Valka had disappeared from their view for a brief moment while Hiccup ranted. "They said that you were dead! Everybody thinks that you were eaten by..." They exited the cavern through an opening, and the duo's eyes widened, their faces full of amazement and shock. What they saw was...

 _Dragons_.

There were hundreds, thousands-no-millions of dragons flying everywhere, and several were flying around a rock tower. Bing Bong was utterly amazed. _And I thought that the Red Death's nest was impressive_ , he thought, still feeling overwhelmed by these dragons. He heard chittering and glanced over to see a group of baby Gronkles playing, and chuckled silently. _Kids_ , he thought again. Another long-necked dragon zoomed up pretty close by them, causing Bing Bong to gasp a bit. There were dragons of every species imaginable (exlcude the Skrill and Night Fury, of course).

Dragon species from Gronkles, Nadders, Timberjacks, Zipplebacks, Thunderdrums, Hotburples, Nightmares, Rumblehorns, and Terrible Terrors, even dragons that Hiccup and Bing Bong had never seen before, all enjoying their luxurious life under the icy ceiling.

It was a virtual dragon sanctuary. A paradise for all dragons big and small.

Hiccup tensed a bit as he turned around, and Bing Bong recognized the four-winger dragon that they had seen earlier. It tilted his head curiously at Bing Bong, who started to feel a bit shy at this new dragon. Valka was poised on her dragon, his wings supporting her up.

"This is where you've been for twenty years?" he asked, his face still shocked. Bing Bong's eyes widened a bit. _Twenty years? Living among dragons? That's even longer than me living my new life as one,_ Bing Bong thought, slightly amazed at this person.

Nod.

"You've been rescuing them?" Hiccup continued, and behind him, another dragon had approached Bing Bong, sniffing him curiously. He shifted away, slightly uncomfortable with all the attention.

Yet another nod.

Hiccup rubbed his hand along his head. "Unbelievable," he murmured. Valka cocked her head at him. "You're not upset?" she asked, slightly concerned. Meanwhile, other dragons surrounded Bing Bong, questioning him about his species of dragon, where he came from, and how he met the human boy in the first place, and where the Queen dragon is now. Bing Bong stuttered a bit, trying to answer all the questions at once, but was still feeling nervous.

"What? No!" Hiccup cried, a bit surprised at her question. "It's just a lot to get my head around, to be frank. It is not every day that you find out that your mother is some kind of crazy, vigilante Dragon Lady!"

Valka chuckled as her dragon lowered her to the ground, and she approached him. "Well, at least I'm not boring, right?" she asked. A dragon came up to Hiccup, nosing him a bit. "Well, I suppose there is that, one specific thing," Hiccup muttered, slightly unnerved at the dragon next to him. Valka smiled at him a bit. "Do you like it?" she asked.

Hiccup smiled again, admiring her Sanctuary. "I don't even have the words," He answered. He heard Bing Bong let out a grunt of unease, and turned around, laughing at the bunch of dragons surrounding Bing Bong, who now was even more uncomfortable.

"I need some room, if you don't mind!" He hissed in dragon language, causing the other dragons to back away, muttering apologies. Then he looked again to see Hiccup's mom approach him. "Oh, he's beautiful!" Valka said in wonder, offering her hand to Bing Bong. He flinched a bit after her actions from earlier, but he only saw gentleness and care in her eyes, and he accepted the hand and nuzzled against her, purring.

"Incredible!" She whispered, giggling a bit at his actions. Bing Bong playfully laid down and curled around her, letting her scratch his tummy, which he enjoyed very much. "He might very well be the last of his kind!" She observed, looking him over.

 _If only there were more dragons that look like the one I am right now_ , Bing Bong thought, slightly discouraged at her words. "And look, he's your age!" Valka exclaimed, looking at his head. Hiccup smiled at this. "Wow," he whispered in awe. Bing Bong was amazed at this, too. _I never knew that we were the same age_ , he thought. Valka chuckled. "No wonder you two get along so well!" Bing Bong bobbed his head up and down, and Valka copied him, making gibberish noises that matched his guttural growls. He decided to show her his retractible teeth, which he himself was proud of, being the form of the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.

Valka gasped. "And retractible teeth! How did you manage to-" Bing Bong nuzzled her again, giving his toothless smile. _That's_ when Hiccup began to feel a bit nervous. Bing Bong eyed him. _Just tell her_ , he told him silently. "I found him in the woods. He was shot down and...wounded."

Valka narrowed her eyes. She walked up to one of the dragons near them. The dragon next to her had his leg cut off. "This Snafflefang lost one of his legs to one of Drago Bludvist's Iron Traps. Bing Bong winced in sympathy. "I'm sorry," he murmured. The Snafflefang just turned his head away, as if he didn't want to talk about it.

She approached another dragon, whose wing was nearly ripped to pieces. "This Raincutter had a wing sliced by razor netting." She gently touched his wing, looking at him. Then another dragon came up, his eyes a milky white color. Bing Bong gasped a bit. _This dragon was blind_. "And this poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree-snare, and then left to die alone and scared," She said softly, the dragon purring, his skin turning green as he nuzzled against her, recognizing her scent immediately. Valka suddenly noticed Bing Bong's prosthetic tail and inspected it suspiciously.

"And what of this? Did Drago or his Trappers did this, too?" She asked Hiccup, who now was looking guilty. _Busted_ , Bing Bong chuckled silently, seeing an embarrassed look on Hiccup's face as he is forced to tell his mom that he shot him down.

"Hah, crazy thing is, _I'm_ actually the one who...shot him down." Hiccup said nervously. Valka raised a brow at him. Hiccup hurriedly tried something else. "Hey, it's okay, though! He got me back, right bud?" Bing Bong smiled a dragon smile as he nuzzled his brother. "You couldn't save all of me, could you? You just had to make it even. So, peg leg!" he exclaimed, holding his right leg up. The duo played with each other a bit.

Valka smiled again, though it seemed a bit forced this time. "So, what did your father think of your Night Fury friend?" she asked. "Ah, he didn't take it all that well," Hiccup answered, and Valka nodded, as though she knew that was coming. "But then he changed. They all did," Hiccup continued. Valka stared at him increduously.

"Pretty soon, everyone back home had dragons of their own," Hiccup said, finishing his story. But Valka didn't believe him right then. "If only it were possible," she responed, causing Bing Bong to widen his eyes curiously. _Why didn't she believe him?_ he asked himself silently. Hiccup tried talking again, but she beat him to it. "Believe me, I tried as well but people are not capable of change, Hiccup. Some of us, were just born different." Bing Bong looked sadly at Valka, but the jerked as suddenly, he was thrown into a vision of Valka's past. Bing Bong yelped in shock and disbelief. _What happened_? He thought bewilderedly as he stared at a location that seemed very familiar.

It was Berk, a past Berk when dragons were still enemies, way before he arrived and befriended Hiccup. Everything around him was slightly blurred, almost black and white colors as he realized what this meant. He was looking inside Valka's memories! Dragons soared around the village, Vikings calling out war cries and hoisting the torches. Even though Bing Bong knew that he couldn't be harmed in a memory, he still flinched at the sight of axes and swords. He heard Valka speaking again.

"Berk was a land of kill or be killed. But I believed peace was possible." Bing Bong leaped out of the way as a Nightmare was shot down, hitting the ground hard and a random Viking charging in to finish him off. Bing Bong's eyes slitted and widened in fear, and was about to interfere when he heard another familiar voice.

"STOP! You'll only make it worse!"

A younger Valka had jumped in, stopping the Viking's axe from slicing the Nightmare's life out. Bing Bong's mouth fell open. He could hear Valka's voice telling the story, plus he can see her past self as well. "It was a very unpopular opinion," the voice said, continuing her story. The Viking shook his head at Valka in disappointment, shaking her off and running back to battle. Bing Bong heard another sound, and saw the Stormcutter breaking into Hiccup's house. He felt dread in his heart. _No_! He thought in terror, fearing for Hiccup's life as he rushed forward, following Valka as she too ran in to save her only son.

He found himself inside the house seconds later, his feet frozen to the ground as the Stormcutter approached, cocking its head at the cradle which held baby Hiccup. "Then, one night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle!" her voice continued, and Bing Bong gasped slightly, seeing Hiccup as a month-old tiny baby, clutching the claw of the Stormcutter, thinking that it was his playmate. "Hiccup," He whispered softly, gazing at his brother still a baby. But then he heard Valka accidentally step on a creaking board and the Stormcutter growled, turning to her and not knowing it made a nick in baby Hiccup's chin that would become the year-old scar. Baby Hiccup began to cry.

Bing Bong wanted to help, but he couldn't for it being only a memory, and had no choice but to watch Valka stare in fear and slight awe as the Stormcutter gazed into her eyes, some sort of wisdom hidden there, as the two looked at each other.

"This wasn't a vicious beast. But an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own." Bing Bong relaxed a bit, seeing that the dragon didn't look at all dangerous as it did before. But it was soon gone as an axe landed out of nowhere, and Stoick's mighty voice rang through the house as he attacked. The Stormcutter roared as he shot fire at the Chief. "Valka, run!" Stoick yelled, as he leaped out of the way of the flames. Valka tried stopping the dragon. "No, don't!" she pleaded desperately.

The dragon turned his head sharply glaring at her. She backed away in fear. Bing Bong dreaded at what would happen next, for he never knew what had happened to Hiccup's mom. "Hold on!" Stoick yelled, landing near the cradle and scooping Baby Hiccup into his big arms. He tried to save Valka as well, but it was too late as the dragon suddenly snagged Valka in his claws and carried her away into the sky. "NO! STOICK!" Valka screamed, her desperate voice haunting Bing Bong's ears as her cries faded into the night. He really wanted it to end so much! It was just too sad!

Stoick stared helplessly as his wife disappeared with the dragon. "Valka..." he whispered, despair in his voice as his beloved wife was gone forever. Bing Bong shut his eyes tightly, wanting this haunting vision of the past to end.

He opened his eyes to find himself back in the dragon sanctuary again, and he sighed with relief, though the whole thing was still in his mind. "You and your father nearly died that night. All because I couldn't kill a dragon," said Valka sadly, turning her head away. Hiccup smiled a bit. "Yeah, well, it runs in the family." Bing Bong couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that. Hiccup continued speaking. "So, how did you survive?" he asked. Valka continued to talk as her Stormcutter approached Bing Bong.

"What is your name, Night Fury?" he asked, with a slightly elderly voice. "I'm Bing Bong," he said. The Stormcutter nodded. "I'm Cloudjumper," he answered, smiling. "But something happened," Bing Bong said, Cloudjumper's head tilting in confusion. "When she was telling her story, I was suddenly seeing a flashback of an old Berk, and witnessing you taking her away. It was just so confusing, I just don't know how it happened." Cloudjumper studied Bing Bong a bit.

"Well, maybe the reason why is that somehow, you have a special ability that lets you see into other people's or dragon's minds in a sudden moment. And you were sent back in time that way." He explained. Bing Bong nodded. "That maybe," he murmured. "Come, I want to show your our King," Cloudjumper said, leading him to a watery valley, which held the most magnificent, and enormous dragon that Bing Bong had ever seen, possibly bigger than the Red Death.

"The Great Bewilderbeast," Valka introduced, showing the snowy-white Tidal Class dragon in it's watery throne. "The Alpha species. One of the very few that still exist."

A few dragons flew down in front of the mighty king dragon and bowed respectfully to him, and he let out a slow soft rumble.

Hiccup was amazed at this great being. "Every nest has its Queen but this is the _King_ of all dragons!" She waved her staff at the icy ceiling. "With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere." Hiccup looked a bit shocked when she mentioned 'icy breath'.

"Wait, that's the ice-spitter? He's the one who was causing all the destruction?" he asked. Valka looked at him. "He protects us," she explained. "We all live under his care and his command." Then a few baby dragons flew up toward Bing Bong, squeaking excitedly at him. Bing Bong backed up slightly at these feisty young ones, and Cloudjumper shooed them away letting out a soft roar. He shook his head at Bing Bong, chuckling. "Kids," he said, smiling. Bing Bong smiled back at him as he watched the baby dragons crawl over the Bewilderbeast. "All but the babies, of course. Who listen to no one!" Valka laughed as the two watched the baby dragons known as Scuttleclaws.

The Alpha suddenly sensed their presence, and lifted his great head up to Hiccup's level, eyeing him curiously. Bing Bong bowed his head respectfully to him. _He's even better than the Queen_ , he thought with relief.

Hiccup stared in awe at the Alpha's giant face as he studied this new human and Night Fury with curiosity. "I have lived among them for twenty years, Hiccup. Discovering their secrets," Valka explained, then laughing as the Bewilderbeast blew a gentle puff of ice at Hiccup, messing up his hair. Bing Bong laughed, too. He just looked so funny. "He likes you," she said, smiling. "Wow," Hiccup whispered, amazed that he was actually accepted by this great being.

"You must be hungry," Valka noted, looking at him. Bing Bong then realized that they hadn't eaten all afternoon, and he was dying for a basket full of fish (exlcuding eels, of course).

"Uh, yeah. I can eat," Hiccup said.

"Good. It's feeding time," Valka said as they walked over to the other side of the Sanctuary.

Bing Bong then smiled mischievously as he suddenly bounced over to Cloudjumper and snuck underneath one of his wings. Cloudjumper's eyes widened as he looked around, spotting Bing Bong under his wing.

"What did you do that for?" he asked suspiciously.

"Uh, nothing," Bing Bong answered, feeling a bit sheepish.

000000000000000000000

 _ **Whew!**_ **A nice long chapie for you all! It took me like three days to write this thing, and I am so glad it is finally done! :) As you can see, I decided to give Bing Bong a special ability to see flashbacks of someone's mind as they are telling their story, which is very interesting.**

 **Can't wait to see what you guys think!** **See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Capturing Eret and Flying With Mother

**Sorry about the long wait, we had a fanfiction shut down and I was on a vacation. Enjoy!**

000000000000000000

Meanwhile, with the other dragon riders...

Astrid and Freya landed on the ice block with the other riders, who were waiting impatiently for Stoick and Gobber.

"I don't like it," Astrid observed. "They should have been back with Hiccup by now."

Ruffnut agreed with Astrid, but with a different observation on somebody else. "I don't like it either! Eret, Son of Eret was the man of my dreams!" she moaned, not even acknowledging Snotlout who came up to her. "My everything!" Astrid just rolled her eyes. Snotlout's face went downcast. "But, baby, I grew facial hair for you!" he said. Fishlegs sighed sadly. "Me too," he murmured.

Astrid suddenly thought of something. "What if Drago shot them down?" she said with worry. "What if they need our help? We have to find them!" She finished, with the others staring at her in shock.

"Wait-what?" Fishlegs exclaimed in shock. "B-but Stoick said that we should-"

Astrid shook her head. "We have to find them, fast!" she said, as she and Freya took off.

The Dragon Trappers:

Eret's boat was stuck in the ice, with no way out of it. "Do we go back?" One of the trappers asked. Eret by now was really afraid of what Drago would say if they were late with no dragons (again). "We've nowhere to go!" Eret protested, holding a small ice block on his head. "Nothing to sell and no heads to call our own!" he said, fear edging his voice. "If we don't turn up with dragons and fast-"

Eret didn't even finish as an unknown force suddenly lifted him up into the air, causing him to start screaming his head off.

The 'mysterious force' happened to be Astrid and Freya.

Astrid smiled down at him from her Nadder's back. "Be careful what you wish for!" she taunted. The other trappers began to shoot bola ropes at Freya, but she easily avoided them.

She looked down at him again. "You're going to show us the way to Drago," She demanded. Eret however, didn't exactly agree on her terms.

"And help Dragon Riders sneak into Drago's camp?" He exclaimed. He shook his head. "Just kill me now!" Astrid smirked. "That could be arranged," she said slyly. She patted Freya on her shoulder. "Stormfly, drop it!" she ordered, and Freya squawked and dropped Eret, sending him pummeling towards the ice below, causing him to scream loudly.

"Good girl!" cooed Astrid, her best dragon friend squawking happily. "Stormfly, fetch!" Freya dived down toward Eret, who was panicking for his life.

"Alright! Okay!" He screamed fearfully. "I'll take you to Drago!" Before he hit the ground, Freya managed to catch him in time. Astrid smiled and flexed her fingers. "Works every time," she said smugly.

00000000000000000000

Back at the Sanctuary (or rather, outside of it):

Hiccup was really enjoying his quality time with his mother, and Bing Bong was getting used to the dragons that were with them now. They followed Valka and Cloudjumper through a series of obstacles, and Bing Bong was pretty impressed with the Stormcutter's maneuverability, and especially the four wings deal. They paused right above a spot above the ocean. Hiccup glanced behind him to see the dragons gathering nearby, waiting for something to happen.

"Hey, I thought we were going to eat!" he called in confusion. Valka smiled mischievously. "Oh, but we are!" She said, guiding her dragon so she was a couple inches away from them. Bing Bong was a bit confused by the waiting. "What is supposed to happen?" he asked Cloudjumper in Dragonese. Cloudjumper just smiled. "Just watch," he told him. Bing Bong's eyes widened as he heard a low rumbling noise and looked down, seeing the Seashockers from earlier trapping fish into one big group below, then they moved away as the Bewilderbeast splashed through the surface, all the fish in his mouth. He let out a bellowing roar, the spewed the fish into the air, which contained hundreds, no, millions of fish of every kind, and there were no eels in it! Bing Bong got pretty excited while Valka laughed.

Bing Bong looked at Hiccup expectantly, his stomach crying out for the fish. Hiccup nodded, smiling, and was almost blown off his back as Bing Bong dove down toward the fish, catching as much as he can until his mouth was almost bursting at the seams with fish!

A few minutes later after his lunch, they were sitting on an ice block while Hiccup was showing his mom the map he had expanded. He suddenly stopped in mid-sentence as he watched her use her staff to draw her own map in the snow, showing many more islands that he hadn't even discovered yet! "Whoa," Hiccup whispered in awe. Valka just smiled. Bing Bong suddenly had an idea as he picked up a medium-sized icicle from nearby with his mouth to show Valka his drawing skill. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you!" Cloudjumper warned, but Bing Bong didn't listen as he began to 'draw' in the snow with the icicle.

Valka and Hiccup watched his actions, smiling as Bing Bong drew squiggly lines in the snow. When he finished, he went to drop the icicle, but it unfortunately got stuck to his tongue! Bing Bong shook his head, trying to shake it off.

"Ah! Geth ith off!" He yelled, running about and shaking his head. Cloudjumper just shook his head and chuckled. "I warned you. Tongues get stuck to ice in like, two seconds at least!" Bing Bong just glared at him as he used his paws to pull the icicle off. He held his tongue out. "I thinkh I losth my tasthbuds," he remarked, looking at his tongue.

After a while there was a fine gust of wind blowing upward as Valka let out a whoop and she and her dragon took off from the cliff, letting the wind blow at Cloudjumper's wings. Hiccup and Bing Bong joined them, smiling in happiness. This might be the best day of their lives! Bing Bong closed his eyes as the wind blew in his face, lifting his wings. Valka was gracefully walking along the backs of the dragons. Bing Bong was pretty impressed with her skill and grace, as she reached the duo and walked along Bing Bong's back, ruffling Hiccup's hair before sliding off Bing Bong's wing and disappearing for a second...then reappearing once again on the back of Cloudjumper. Bing Bong smirked at Hiccup. "Momma's boy," He snickered silently. Hiccup just frowned playfully and smacked him softly on the shoulder.

Valka sighed. "Oh, when I am up here, I don't even feel the cold! I just feel-"

"Free?" Hiccup finished, smiling at her. Bing Bong smiled too. _I feel the same thing while flying,_ He thought. _Before, I just felt_ trapped _in Long-Term Memory. Never able to feel the wind in my face, or the freedom of playing with a friend._

Valka spread out her arms against the wind. " _This_ is what it is to be a dragon, Hiccup!" she smiled, looking at her son. Hiccup just smirked, having an idea in mind. Bing Bong's eyes widened a bit. _Oh no, he's not gonna_ \- He never finished his thought as Hiccup spoke. "It's all good and well to call yourself a dragon. But can you fly?" he cried out, suddenly unhooking himself from the saddle, free-falling for a minute, causing Valka to gasp in horror. But then Hiccup activated his Flight Suit, making her to just stare in shock at what he did. Cloudjumper glanced at Bing Bong, who was still in his thoughts.

"Hey, don't you need to get him?" he called, snapping him out of it. Bing Bong shook himself. "Sorry!" He called and he dove after his friend, flapping his wings hard. Hiccup was whooping gleefully as Valka flew down to his level, admiring his flight suit. But then Hiccup turned to see a big cliff ahead of him. "Oh no!" He screamed, nearly hitting the cliff side. Bing Bong managed to snatch him and the two rolled in between the stacks and rolled into the safety of the snow.

Bing Bong's head poked out of the snow, shaking it off irritably. He was quite mad at Hiccup now for taking this unnecessary test of the Flight Suit without some sort of plan. Hiccup hopped out of the snow, cheering. "Man, almost!" He exclaimed. Bing Bong sneezed the last of the snow off his face and he gave Hiccup a deadpan look. "We almost had it that time!" Bing Bong just rolled his eyes and used his tail to trip Hiccup and causing him to fall on his back in the snow. Bing Bong laughed a bit.

Valka landed her dragon and walked over to Hiccup, still amazed at his flight suit as she examined it. Hiccup grinned. "Not bad yourself!" he said. She placed a hand on his cheek, and he closed his eyes. She smiled.

"All this time, you took after me." she murmured. She then bowed her head. "And, where was I?" Bing Bong watched them, feeling his heart ache a bit at this bittersweet moment. It was almost like seeing Riley with her parents all over again. "I'm so sorry, Hiccup. Can we start over? Will you give me another chance?" She asked, a pleading look in her eyes. Hiccup slowly nodded. Valka walked over to Bing Bong.

"I can teach you all that I learned these past twenty years!" She offered. "Like-" She placed her hand near Bing Bong's neck on his spine and rubbed it a bit. Bing Bong shivered a bit and turned around in surprise as hidden spines shot up from his back. His eyes grew wide. _Wow!_ He thought gleefully, as he flexed his spines in excitement, putting on his puppy dog face. Valka laughed a bit. "Now, you can make those tight turns," she explained, as Bing Bong romped beside Hiccup, showing off his spines. Hiccup smiled.

"You knew about this?" he said in amazement. Valka smiled as well. "Many dragons have their secrets. And, I'll show them all to you! We will unlock every secret, uncover every dragon species together, as mother and son!" Bing Bong dug through the snow playfully, and as he jumped out beside Cloudjumper, he threw some snow onto the Stormcutter's head. But he just simply tipped his head and the snow flopped down back onto Bing Bong again, and he shook it off, not paying it any mind as he showed off his spines to Cloudjumper. Hiccup rubbed his hands in his hair. "Isn't this great?" he said excitedly. Cloudjumper just smiled. "I'm sure you'll have lots of fun with those spines," he commented. Bing Bong just laughed. He never felt this happy or excited in his life since his time with Riley. Hiccup rubbed his hands along his hair. "Yeah! That sounds amazing!" he exclaimed.

Valka turned to her son. "This gift we share Hiccup, it bonds us. This is who you are, son. Who _we_ are!" she placed her hands on his shoulders. Then she and Hiccup hugged each other, accepting one another as mother and son. Then Hiccup had the same 'let's try to reason with Drago Bludvist' look in his eyes again. "Oh, this is so great! Now you and I can go talk to Drago together!" He said, trying to encourage his mother to come with him. She just looked appalled at the idea. Bing Bong just rolled his eyes.

"What? There's no talking to Drago!" she argued, petting her Stormcutter.

"But-"

"No. We must protect our own," she finished, getting on Cloudjumper's back. Hiccup groaned again, once again loosing the argument.

"Come on, we should be getting back," Valka informed, taking off. Hiccup just sighed as he looked at Bing Bong, who was still playing with his spines and giving Hiccup his toothless smile.

000000000000000000

 ** _Boy_ was this a LONG chapter to write! But I hope this makes up for the delay, even though I started school. Please send some helpful reviews and thanks for following and reading! :)**


	7. Drago Bludvist

**Sorry about the extremely long delay, but I finally got a new laptop and mouse to go with it! On with the show! :D**

 **0000000000000**

The Dragon Riders landed on the shore near Drago's base, Astrid dropping Eret, who tried to get up and run, but was too late as Freya suddenly sat on him, squawking happily. 'Why do I like him so much?' She thought to herself curiously as Eret said:

"Alright, I got you here! get this thing off of me!" he shouted irritably. "I'm a 'she', thank you!" Freya snapped, even though he couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Never take a toy from a dragon. Don't you know anything?" Astrid said, smirking and shaking her head as she turned to see what was over the hill ahead of them. Letting out a purr, Freya covered her wings over Eret. "Why does this keep happening to me?" He asked, his voice muffled by her wings.

While Freya was still sitting on him, the group could see a large band of Dragon Hunter ships on the water below, with part of the surface near the biggest ship frothing furiously, like some large creature was residing in it. Astrid squinted, trying to see what was under the water.

"What's down there?" She asked Fishlegs, who pulled out his Dragon Cards and shuffled through them. "Massive lungs, coldwater deep dweller..." Freya cocked her head curiously. What kind of dragon could have lungs bigger than hers other than the recently deceased Queen Dragon? "I'm thinking it is a class five or maybe six!" Fishlegs finished, the others glancing at him.

Suddenly, Freya could sense something was wrong. She let out a squawk and took off, Eret drawing out his sword and more Dragon Hunters coming out, shooting sleeping darts at Meatlug, Hookfang, and Barf and Belch, who were out immediately. Freya managed to get out of the way of the darts as she watched in despair as her beloved Rider was taken away. Determined to follow them, she snuck behind them trying not to be seen.

 **000000000000**

A few minutes later, they were on Drago's main ship. The other dragons were all tied up while the Riders were held by the other hunters. Freya quickly hid behind some barrels, away from the Hunters, who were to busy with the others to notice her. Eret approached with a lot of confidence, but she could see the nervousness in his eyes.

"Drago!" He greeted with false cheeriness, as the demon man turned, growling softly. Freya's eyes widened a bit when she saw the cape he had on. 'Is it made from Night Fury skin?' she thought nervously. Drago approached Eret, looking pretty furious, but staying scarily calm. One of the Hunters took Eret's swords away.

"As you can see, I've turned up with a new batch of dragons, just like I promised!" He continued, his voice starting to sound pretty nervous as Drago approached Hookfang, not saying anything yet. Hookfang was just coming around from the sleeping dart, snapping furiously at the Hunters.

"Stay away! Keep your filthy paws off me!" He snapped furiously, trying to keep them away. Drago then spoke. His voice was so chilling.

"Drop the ropes!" He ordered. Freya shivered at his voice.

Hookfang growled menacingly, trying to bring this man to his knees. But he didn't seem effected at all by it. He simply returned the same growl. Hookfang then said, "You asked for it!" and blasted his kerosene fire at Drago, who held up his cape and the fire deflected off of it. Hookfang felt a bit of fear after his fire went out. _A man who can resist my flame?_ He asked himself, as the man swirled his staff, letting out a dragon-like roar and repeating it until Hookfang unwillingly bowed to him, and he placed his foot on his nose.

 _No!_ Thought Freya in fear for her friend's life as the other Riders shouted furiously at Drago for doing this. Eret then managed to somehow look confident again as he mentioned them.

"And, as an added bonus, I also caught you their riders. No extra charge, of course!" He said, smirking. "What?" Astrid exclaimed furiously. "Aww!" Said Ruffnut dejectedly. "But you were so perfect!" Freya just rolled her eyes, though she still felt worried for Eret. He was going a bit far. Drago then noticed the saddles on her friends.

"Turns out, there's a whole bunch of them out there! And-" He didn't get to finish as Drago suddenly snatched Eret by his throat, choking him. Freya growled soflty. If this goes too far, she would jump in and save them, even if it means costing her own life. "How many?" Drago snarled quietly. Astrid whispered something to the others, but Freya couldn't quite hear her.

"How many?" Drago roared loudly, squeezing the man's throat more. Astrid stepped forward. "Hundreds!" She proclaimed. "A whole island full!" Drago glared at Eret. "I wouldn't worry about it," He said nervously. "My men are hunting them down as we speak! They won't know where you're hiding I promise you that!"

"Oh, yes they will!" Astrid said smugly as Drago dropped Eret. "They know we're missing and they have Tracking Dragons!" Freya felt a bit of panic inside her as she said these things. _What is she doing?_ She thought in fear. "If you so much as touch us, Hiccup is gonna kick your b-" "Hiccup?" Drago questioned in confusion. "He's not a problem!" Eret reassured weakly, rubbing his throat. "Really, trust me!" Drago ignored him and continued his attention to Astrid.

"He's only the son of Stoick the Vast, his Heir to the throne of Berk, _and_ , the greatest Dragon Master this world has ever seen!" She finished. Drago narrowed his eyes. "Dragon Master? I ALONE control the dragons!" He roared at her. Freya just scoffed at that idea.

"Nope!" Said Tuffnut, smiling. "Sorry!" Fishlegs added, laughing with him. Astrid continued walking up to him. "And unless you let us go, right now, he will blast through here on his Night Fury, and blow your entire fleet of ships to splinters!" Drago narrowed his eyes.

Ruffnut smiled. "And then they will be crying like babies!" She said laughingly. Snotlout and Fishlegs laughed with her, making her groan in disgust. Drago grabbed Eret's face, lifting him up and glaring at him. "First, there was one Dragon Rider, and now all of BERK? And you led them to ME?!" He tossed Eret aside and he glanced up in slight shock at his action. "Drago!" He exclaimed, his eyes slightly terrified.

Drago stood up on a high point on the ship and shouted orders. "Stop all preparations! We must attack the Dragon Rider's nest at once! We will take DOWN their Alpha! And then, we will take BERK!" All the Hunters roared their approval and went to get the ships ready. Eret looks betrayed as he stood up. "Drago!" He yelled. Drago scoffed at him. "And get rid of him!" He ordered. A few Hunters turned on him with spears, and he backed away in fear. "No, please, I-"

 _Okay, that's IT!_ Freya thought as she jumped out of her hiding place and landing right in front of Eret, shielding him with her wings from the deadly darts that flew at them and shot her spines at the Hunters. But then she felt a stinging sensation on her neck, her world spinning and turning foggy. She barley heard Astrid's desperate voice calling out for her as Freya's world went black.


	8. Reunited Family and Escaping the Hunters

**How is Bing Bong going to react to Stoick and Valka's Reunion? Read on and review!**

 **0000000000**

Meanwhile, back at the Sanctuary, Hiccup was staring out at the countless dragons before him while Bing Bong had young Scuttleclaws crawling all over him, and he woke up grumpily from his nap, glaring at the kids but feeling a bit amused at them on the inside.

"Well, bud, we can't wait around for Drago to attack this place, we got to find him first," Hiccup told Bing Bong, not aware of the babies crawling on Bing Bong. Having enough, Bing Bong let out a growl that sent them flying away. He smirked, thinking he had scared them, but felt teething in his tail, and he turned to see another Scuttleclaw chewing his tail, and narrowed his eyes.

Hiccup smiled. "Let's go," He said, before letting out a muffled scream as a hand clapped over his mouth. Bing Bong's ears shot up at this and saw Stoick pulling Hiccup to him and growled, but Stoick held out his hand and said, "Easy."

Hiccup removed Stoick's hand and looked pretty mad. "Are you kidding me? How did you get in here?" "The same way we're getting you out," Stoick simply answered, pointing to a hole in the wall, in which Gobber appeared. Bing Bong groaned. _Oh, great,_ he thought inwardly. Could they do anything themselves?

"All clear," Gobber whispered, and they all went through the tight cavern, Bing Bong having to tightly push himself through small cracks.

"Uh, dad, there is something that you need to know!" Hiccup said nervously, but as usual, Stoick was ignoring him. "Yeah, yeah. Tell me on the way!" He stated, sighing exasperatedly.

"This isn't an 'on the way' kind of update, actually," Hiccup told him, only to get interrupted again.

"I've heard enough!" Stoick snapped. But Hiccup kept talking. "Of all the things you've heard this is one that you'll like, I promise. You just have to handle it, delicately, and-" Hiccup paused as Gobber stared out at something through the cave entrance, then turned, his face filled with shock.

"Eh, you might want to take this one," He said, patting Stoick's shoulder. Stoick drew his sword. _Oh no_ , Bing Bong thought worredly as he heard the sword unsheathe. Hiccup now looked very worried. "Uh, dad, can you, put the sword away, please?"

That was when he saw _her_.

She stood there, holding her staff, and her face was full of worry and a bit scared. Bing Bong couldn't blame her.

Stoick dropped his sword, Hiccup and Gobber looking out on each side of him. He approached Valka.

Valka continued to look at him, her voice breaking as she spoke. "I know, what you're going to say, Stoick. How could have I done this? Stayed away Fall of these years and why didn't I come back to you? To our son?"

Gobber turned to Hiccup and Bing Bong. "This is why I never married. This and, one other reason." Hiccup and Bing Bong looked at each other weirdly.

"I know I left you to raise Hiccup alone, but I just thought that he'd be better off without me!" Valka cried, as Stoick continued to walk to her. "And I was wrong, I see that now, but, oh-" She had backed up against the ice wall as a couple of her dragons heard what was happening and got ready in case this new stranger decided to attack.

"Stop being so stoic, Stoick! Come on! Shout, scream, say _something_!" She shouted before she felt his hand on her cheek. Stoick gazed into her eyes lovingly. "You're as beautiful as the day I lost you." He murmured gently to her. Bing Bong saw a tear come from Valka's eye as the two kissed. He smiled.

 _Hiccup's family is finally reunited at last,_ he thought, glancing at Hiccup who was smiling at his parents.

 **000000000000000**

Meanwhile, on Drago's ship...

Freya groaned as she opened her eyes, finding herself tied up in a dragon trap prison. She struggled, but the chains seemed to be dragon-proof. She could hear some movement going on outside: It was her Rider and the others being held by the hunters. _Oh, please, Odin, please help them!_ Freya thought in fear, not wanting to think about her beloved Astrid drowning.

The group with Eret were being pushed to the edge of the boat, the guards intending on them falling into the cold ocean below, as from what Freya could hear from her prison. Surprisingly, Nadders have pretty good hearing. Freya was all wrapped up in chains, and it was very uncomfortable. _I hope they come for me soon!_ "Could this day get any worse?" Freya heard Snotlout groan, as Tuffnut answered for him. "Yeah, we're gonna jump into freezing cold water, and then die from drowning. Lovely." Freya's ears picked up Eret's voice as he said, "Looks refreshing. Please, ladies first."

Astrid growled at him. "You are a steaming heap of dragon-" She never finished her sentence as Eret said suddenly, "Duck!" Astrid obliged as she avoided his kick as he knocked down the Hunters holding her and using one of the spears to free himself from the ropes.

The other Dragon Hunters panicked as they started to go for help, letting go of the other Riders. Ruffnut smiled dreamily. "Get 'em, you son of an Eret!" Eret used his fighting skills to take down the Hunters while Fishlegs let out a battle cry and jumped onto a Hunter even while he was still tied up.

Eret managed to shoot a sleeping dart at another Hunter who was trying to get to Drago's quarters. He stumbled for a few moments, then he was unconscious. Ruffnut turned to Eret, her silly smile still there.

"Okay, I love you again!"

Snotlout stared in despair as his love rejected him. Tuffnut groaned. "Oh, pathetic. You can still jump!" Eret turned to the others. "So, are we going to save your dragons and get out of here or not?" He asked, while Astrid nodded her head, smirking.

Freya heard the sounds of the dragon trap doors cranking open. She wondered if her Rider will come for her. Then suddenly light shone through her prison, she lifted her head to greet Astrid, but her eyes fell upon Eret instead. He approached her carefully. Freya felt a bit of distrust. Will he try to hurt her? Eret held out his hand as she let out a little squawk. "Thank you, for saving my life." Freya's eyes widened a bit, then purring, she pressed her nose against the palm of his hand. The sign of a bond. _Maybe he really did change,_ she thought to herself.

Eret smiled. "Now let me return the favor." Freya let out a little growl in agreement. Drago will pay. He will pay for hurting her friends, her dear Astrid, and other dragons. She will see to that!

 _I do hope Bing Bong and Hiccup are okay,_ she thought, hoping that they weren't hurt or worse.

 **00000000000000**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter from Bing Bong and Freya/Stormfly's POV's! Now we are coming to the battle, but I won't give any spoilers away! I just hope I don't break down in tears!**

 **Don't forget to favorite, follow, and most of all, REVIEW!**


End file.
